marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Till Death Do Us Part Part 2
This is the second episode of the second season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Gambit **Jubilee **Professor X *Morph *Magneto Antagonists: *Mister Sinister *Nasty Boys (first appearance) **Ruckus (first appearance) **Gorgeous George (first appearance) **Slab (first appearance) **Hairbag (first appearance) *Friends of Humanity **Graydon Creed Jr Others: *Super-Adaptoid (first appearance) (flashback only) Plot Cyclops and Jean Grey, having just been married, sail away towards the island where they are going to spend their honeymoon. Beast, having been trapped in the Danger Room by Morph last episode, manages to escape while Morph stands outside the X-Men's mansion, thinking how he once used to be an X-Man. Mister Sinister arrives and reminds Morph of how the X-Men abandoned him and he says that he is going to take care of Cyclops and Jean, himself. As the newly wed X-Men reach the island, they are attacked by Ruckus and have Mutant Nullifying Collars placed on them by the rest of the Nasty Boys and Sinister introduces himself to the pair. Beast and Rogue manage to sneak into the hospital where Storm is admitted to, after being shot in the previous episode. The three manage to talk until a doctor walks in and sees the mutants. He then calls for security. Meanwhile, Graydon Creed Jr forces Jubilee, who was kidnapped by Creed in the previous episode, onto a stage at a Friends of Humanity meeting. Wolverine, who had infiltrated the meeting, manages to save his team mate from the anti-mutant humans. Rogue, Beast, Wolverine and Jubilee return to the mansion to find Gambit recovering from kissing Rogue last episode and 'Professor X'. Wolverine immediately senses that the Xavier with them is an imposter and the fake Xavier tries to get the X-Men present to kill Wolverine. Morph is then forced to reveal, shocking his former team mates who thought him dead. Morph tries to escape in the X-Jet hangar but he is caught by Wolverine, who tries to explain to Morph why they had to leave him behind. Morph turns into Wolverine and Jubilee attacks the real Wolverine out of confusion, allowing Morph to escape. While Jubilee visits Storm in the hospital to tell her about Morph, the former X-Man arrives at Sinister's base. Cyclops and Jean, held captive by Sinister, are shocked to see their former team mate and Morph reveals that he was the Reverend who married the pair. morph is about to kill Cyclops when Sinister stops him, saying that he needs the X-Man's DNA and revealing how he saved the shape-shifting mutant from death. The X-Men arrive on Sinister's island and attack the Nasty Boys, who were sent to fight them. The heroes seem to be winning until Sinister himself joins the fight. Cyclops manages to convince Morph that he is still a X-Man and so Morph shoots at Sinister, which does not affect the villain. Cyclops manages to break out of his restraints, free Jean and fire his optic blasts at Sinister, which seriously damages the villain. The injured Sinister and Nasty Boys then escape from the X-Men. Morph escapes separately and Wolverine vows to find his former friend. In Antarctica, Charles Xavier and Magneto meet each other and both are confused as they both thought they were coming to the others aid. Suddenly an avalanche sweeps up the both of them. Crew *Writers: Michael Edens *Cast: **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Chris Potter: Gambit **George Buza: Beast **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Ron Rubin: Morph **Christopher Britton: Mister Sinister **David Hemblen: Magneto **John Stokcer: Graydon Creed Jr **Dan Hennessey: Ruckus **Rod Wilson: Gorgeous George **Unknown: Slab **Unknown: Hairbag Notes *Previous Episode: Till Death Do Us Part Part 1 *Next Episode: Whatever It Takes *This episode first aired on 30th October, 1993